The present invention relates to a beverage container made of synthetic resin to contain refreshing beverages (including juices, cola, soda pops, water, etc.).
In recent years, many kinds of refreshing beverages are sold packed in a can, a bottle, or a container made of synthetic resin. The synthetic resin container has been changed in shape from simple one to that provided on its body with a sipping tube having flexional bellows at the middle portion because it is easy to mold and has some extent of flexibility.
In the case of beverage container relating to the conventional art, however, there has been a problem that it is difficult to fill almost thoroughly the container with a refreshing beverage due to the air remaining in the container after pouring the refreshing beverage into the container because, in such case, the inlet to pour the beverage serves for a straw-shaped sipping tube to drink the refreshing beverage.
There has been another problem in the case of above-said beverage container that the refreshing beverage in the container may overflow and soil the clothes when the tip of the sipping tube is opened, because the tip of the sipping tube is thermally sealed after filling the container with a refreshing beverage by pouring it through the sipping tube and, as a result, it is difficult to form the tip into a shape of projection type (spherical one for example) which is easy to open.
Further, in the case of beverage container provided with a sipping tube having bellows in the middle portion as described above-said sipping tube has been obstructive in the distribution and sales processes and, as a result, it has been bent and attached to the container body and fitted to the body with a packing sheet separately prepared. However, in the case of sale by a vending machine, etc., there has been a problem that a part of the bent sipping tube projects and makes the container be caught in the machine.